Fireworks
by Juliex3x
Summary: Ever wonder how Rachel finally told Finn that she loves him? Finn/Rachel. Oneshot.


**Almost time for the second season! The wait is killing me! :(( So, I figured I'd write this fun little oneshot. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

July 4th, 2010

Rachel Berry stood outside the Hudson-Hummel home, armed with patriotic sugar cookies that had just come out of the oven. Today was an extremely special day: not only was it the 4th of July, but it was also Finn and Rachel's one month anniversary. Rachel couldn't even believe that she had been with Finn for a month already. She also couldn't believe that she could be this happy for so long. Unfortunately for Rachel, Finn was not answering his door: after all, it was 9:00 a.m. on a Sunday morning, and she knew Finn rarely got up before noon. But today was too special to just waste time sleeping. So, she got the secret key from underneath the potted plants (She would have to thank Carole for that one later.) and opened the door. Rachel made her way down to Finn and Kurt's room and smiled when she saw her boyfriend, sleeping soundly. Luckily, the rest of Finn's family were away so it would just be them all day, which was a blessing in disguise.

Rachel kicked off her shoes and climbed into Finn's bed. She chuckled when Finn's arms immediately went around her, as if he was completely aware of her presence. Rachel rolled on top of him and smiled.

"Good morning, baby," Rachel whispered into Finn's ear. His eyes immediately opened.

"Rach?" Finn rubbed his eyes, "Is that really you?" She playfully hit his arm.

"No, it's the fake Rachel," she rolled her eyes and kissed him. Finn laughed against her lips.

"Well, the fake Rachel wouldn't be able to do that," Finn smiled and kissed her again, "How did you get in here?"

"Your mom told me where the secret key is," she laughed, "I made you cookies." She handed him the plate. "Do you remember what today is?" Finn took a giant bite out of the first one.

"Yes, Rachel. You have only been talking about it for the past week," Finn said, giving her a half-smile.

"Hey, a month is a big deal, Finn. The only other person I was with that long was Jesse, and that didn't really count," Rachel pouted, and Finn kissed her jaw.

"I know it is, baby. I'm just teasing you," Finn pulled her even closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's definitely been the best month of my life." With a spare hand, he pulled out a wrapped box. "Happy anniversary, Rach." Rachel smiled big and sat up, taking the present.

"Finn, you really didn't have to get me anything. I mean, it's only our one month anniversary, and it doesn't have to be this extravagant. I don't want us to be one to those silly cliche couples who celebrate their anniversary once a month and do it for show because you mean more it me than that and-" Finn kissed her passionately, shutting her up.

"I wanted to you get you something," He smiled, "And I knew you would love this." Rachel smiled softly and unwrapped the box. She opened the velvet jewelry box and saw a necklace with his name on it. She gasped, and Finn frowned. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want."

"No, Finn. It's perfect," She sighed, "God, it's beautiful. This really does show that your mine now, huh?" Rachel smiled, and Finn smiled right back. "Can you put in on me?" Finn nodded and got the necklace out of the box. He wrapped it gently around her neck and clasped it. He kissed the spot where it fell on her neck. When he looked back up, he noticed that Rachel had tears falling down her face.

"Is something wrong?" Finn looked at her face. She was smiling, but the tears were flowing out like a river.

"No, everything is perfect," Rachel smiled, "I just can't wait to give you your present."

Finn smiled when Rachel put her head on his shoulder. They were watching the fireworks, laying on top of his car. The day had been perfect: they kissed, a lot. And it wasn't like he was complaining. But they talked too and sang their classic duet, "Faithfully".

The only thing that was missing was saying, "I love you." Finn really did love Rachel. Hell, he probably loved her since he heard her sing "Don't Stop Believing". But, he hadn't said it since he told her the day at Regionals. And neither of them had brought it up since, no matter how much Finn wanted too. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her away and lose her: again. So, he kept his mouth shut.

He knew that Rachel liked him a lot. She had made that clear since the first day it Glee. But, did she like him as much as he liked or loved her? All of it was making Finn's head spin so he just said that he needed to suck it up and wait for her to bring it up.

"You okay?" Rachel said, looking up at Finn. He looked like he was in complete thought. Finn blushed slightly. He would never admit that he was thinking about her.

"Um, yeah." Finn said, "I was just thinking about..…. my present! You said you were giving me one earlier." Rachel gulped and laid on top of him.

"Just to respond to your declaration at Regionals: I love you too," Rachel said, looking at Finn's face. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"You what?" Finn said smiling.

"I. Love. You. It's only a few syllables, Finn," Rachel rolled her eyes. Finn grinned like an idiot.

"You love me? Just like I love you?" Finn smiled, "That mean's that we're in love." He laughed. "God, I'm in love with Rachel Berry. I never thought I'd say that."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Rachel smiled and locked her fingers with his, "And yes. We are in love. And I don't plan on ever falling out of love with you."

"We'll be together forever, Rachel," Finn smiled, "I'm never letting you go again. Ever." Rachel grinned and kissed Finn with all the passion she had in her.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too, Finn."

Finn and Rachel kissed again, and they could of sworn that the loudest fireworks happened after that.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! :) Tell me if you'd like any more quick oneshots like this because I love writing them. If you have any ideas, please feel free to send them to me! **

**Have good day!**


End file.
